Time That Devours All Things
by No Fate 1990
Summary: He watches from afar as his hero falls down
1. Dead in the water

Song: Dead In The Water by Elle Goulding

 _If I was not myself and you were someone else I'd say so much to you and I would tell the truth cause I can hardly breathe when your hands let go of me the ice is thinning out and my feet brace themselves_

Time Period: A Flashback- 3/27/2009

He watches from afar as his hero falls down. His heart wanted to grieve, but his conscience said move. He chose freedom instead of death. Like so many others, he feels deep remorse for charley Dixon.

 _I'_ _m there in the water still looking for you, I'm there in the water, can't you see, can't you see_

Time Period: Present-10/4/2025

Person of Interest: Kitty Reese (John's sister)

The military base is under attack and she held captive on a ship. She jumps into the mouth of the ocean. Underwater, she is hopeless and yet weightless. She pretends to be Ariel The Little Mermaid. An eternity passes before her brother and savior pulls her out of this vegetative state.

 _You've seen this all before a life left on the shore but smiling all the same you sail away again_

Date: 10/4/2025

Person of Interest: John's friend, Jasper Collins

The battlefield is stained with his innocent blood, rare and precious as a jasper like his name implies. The ocean whispers his name. In the same water that he was baptized in long ago, he now encounters death. With the tenderness of a mother, John nurses his friend back to health.

 _I'm there in the water, still looking for you, I'm there in the water, can't you see can't you see, oh yeah. I'm dead in the water, still looking for you, oh, still looking for you, for you, for you, can't you see, can't you see, I'm dead in the water, still looking for you, I'm dead in the water, can't you see, I'm dead in the water, still looking for you, I'm dead in the water, can't you see can't you see_


	2. Reconciliation

Time Period: Reality- Post The War

Place: A Hospital Lobby

Situation: John Connor and James Ellison for Jasper to wake up

James Ellison (emotional, he prays out loud): OH Jesus...my heart...my boy

John (stressed, he paces back and forth): Jasper has great potential. It would be a shame to lose him.

James: Jasper is my adopted son. I never knew you and him were friends.

John (laughing): Its complicated

James: I hope Jasper doesn't become another Judas or Brutus. I pray he may aspire to be like Saint Peter or Jesus' beloved disciple John.

John: He is definitely a work in progress

James: I thank you for taking care of my boy

John: No problem

A Doctor (approaching the group of people): Are you here for Jasper and Kitty

Derek: Yes. What is the status update?

Chance (Sarah and Kyle's son): Please don't say Kitty is dead

Doctor: kitty and Jasper are expected to recover

James (praising God): Thank you, Jesus!

Doctor: You are free to see them

Kyle (relieved): Oh, what a relief

Sarah: I must see my princess


	3. Everlasting embrace

Kitty's p.o.v

Miniature premature angel

Inconceivable pure heart of gold

Red, white, and blue true patriotism

An illusionary tangible dream

Chasing infinity

Lean not on your own strength

Even if you have all the knowledge and wisdom in the world

A great change is on the horizon

Rare sweet innocence

This passing opportunity

Holdover

One bold move

Lasting embrace

Delicate merciful grace

Our chance to start over again

Vertex of no return

Endless possibilities

Readjustments


	4. Assurance

Sarah's p.o.v

Blessed assurance

Laughter in the aftermath of much devastation and disaster

Enlightenment

Sweet amazing grace

Steady active heartbeat

Extremely loud drumbeat

Daily doses of encouragement

A lightbulb moment

Inner reflection

Love's reawakening

Your new beginning

Echoes of celebration

A season of transition

Road to recovery

Chains of kindness

A lasting embrace

This heavenly bliss


	5. My period of silence and waiting

Cameron's p.o.v

Frozen in time are our memories and the last words spoken to each other

Rushing to get nowhere, life remains a black and white slow motion picture

Only hope and faith can cure us now

Zealous, we strive for success and happiness

Even if we see in shades of color, the sky is still gray and cloudy

Nine months pass without any chaos or death threats

Elegant glorious splendor, my wisdom and hindsight

X-rays of your heart and brain

These twisted beautiful sentiments of mine

Indescribable emotions and unwritten thoughts

My period of silence and waiting for a breakthrough

Endless peace and perseverance


	6. Your downward upward slope

Derek's p.o.v

Gallows

Lingering deep personal issues and pipe dreams

A downward upward slope

Disappointment and false hope

Do my words and actions matter to you at all?

Only time knows will I ever feel smart or good enough?

Only time knows if my legacy shall mean anything in the end?

Ready to fall and die, please liberate me

Only time knows if you will miss me after I am gone

A downward upward slope

Dancing alone on a tight rope without any friends

Only time knows when I will experience success and happiness

Right on track again, I can see the mountaintop

Even as trouble draws near, I won't give into fear or doubt


	7. A different kind of solace

Kyle's p.o.v 

A different kind of solace

Neverspoken words

Gigantic unpopped hot airballoons

Elephants and crazy monkeys that are in the room with me

Life throws several curveballs at us

I witness you begin to unravel

Forever trouble lingers on

Even if you fall, I will catch you

Even if you fall, I will feel your pain

Love me and I will never leave your side


	8. Walking blind and backwards

John's p.o.v

I have been living my life backwards for so long that I forgot to remember you don't belong to me.

Made to be lower than the angels, you were never so strong.

You don't belong to me.

You were right along while I was wrong.

You leave me behind in a very delicate state.

I find it hard to appreciate the beauty surrounding me for all I know is hate.

Your fate, a swansong escapes from my lips.

I pity you and yet I know you are somewhere safe.

Bountiful, serenity is yours to cherish and keep forever in this city of gold, a world of childish fragile things.

My sweet little dove, I love you enough to let go.


	9. Now time is fleeting

Jasper's p.o.v

Hello again, my friend, fellow sibling in Christ

One embrace and encouraging word from me heals your pain briefly

My smiling face brings out the sun in which has stayed hidden from you for a long time

Even if we quit having fun, I will remember your kindness

Even if we separate, I believe I will see you soon someday

Time is such a fleeting joy


	10. Obvious evidence

Chance's p.o.v

Extravagant gemstones

Crystal clear visions and thoughts

Hindsight

Obvious evidence

White chocolate kisses

Holograms of what used to be

An all too familiar feeling

These memories, flashbacks and revelations of mine

Eternal lifeline

Valley of divine strange occurrences and creative ventures

Easy come, easy go, shooting stars

Retrospection

Inner reflection and examination

Virginal innocence

Easter communion

Redeemable joyful gratitude


	11. Waterfalls

James Ellison's p.o.v

My spirit cries sprinkles, raindrops, and then waterfalls

You are a butterfly that is beyond my reach

Such fragile innocence describes your embrace and amazing grace

Teach me how to be wise and I will promise to practice patience

I am stuck in a loophole

Close enough to share one heartbeat

A brand new start is not far away

Life is an endless journey of self-discovery

Only time knows how long I shall remain lonely

Needless and insignificant are these dreams of mine

Even as I begin to sing my swansong, I hope you will notice me and remember me


End file.
